el torneo sangriento
by Max player123
Summary: todos los asesinos se han reunido para un torneo a muerte , el ganador sera coronado asesino inmortal , ahora bien los 10 mejores asesinos seran los que compitan , pero solo con las rewies se podra saber quien es el mejor , ahora depende de ustedes en una semana se decidira quien gana en las próxima ronda
1. Chapter 1

**el torneo sangriento **

**1_ Jason Voorhes **

**2_ Michael Myers**

**3_ Freddy Kruger**

**4_ Jigsaw**

**5_**Learthface

**6_Ghosftface**

**7_Chucky**

**8_ Hannibal Lecter**

**9_ **Jepers Creeper

**10_ Jack el destripador**

Los participantes del torneo sangriento ha empezado , por un lado tenemos al participante numero 5 Learthface de la masacre de Texas y por otro lado tenemos a Jepers Creeper ... que empiece el torneo sangriento en 3 ...2...1... ¡ YA ! ...

* * *

><p>el enmascarado cargaba a una mujer rubia quien suplicaba por su vida mientras con su moto sierra estaba encendida , la noche se le hacia eterna , la chica tomo un trozo de metal y se lo clavo en la mano al de la mascara haciendo que el de la moto sierra la suelte , la chica rubia sale corriendo pero cuando cruza un enorme campo de maíz , al voltear choco contra un espantapájaros que voltea y se esconde detrás de el pero cuando el de la moto sierra ve que el ser llenos de cuervos se movía , voltea a la mujer y con sus colmillos le arranca la garganta mientras ella caía muerta , los chorros de sangre salían de su cuerpo .<p>

Creper estaba en la escena , mientras Tommy encendió su sierra y se acerco al de los cuervos pero el abrió sus alas de murciélago para salir volando , el de la mascara de cuero tomo su sierra y salio a correr a los campos pero una bandada de cuervos que lo atacaron , Tommy con su sierra comenzó a asesinar a los cuervos mientras los despedazaba , de su mandil manchado de sangre tomo una hacha de carnicero y entro a la cueva mientras su sierra soltaba vapores.

El enmascarado dio dos pasos pero al pisar un trozo de cuerda hecha con piel humana soltó un montón de cuchillas de huesos , Tommy se cubrió , el mandil de cuero lo protegió de los cuchillos de huesos pero una de las cuchillas le abre una herida en la pierna derecha , cuando Tommy levanta la mano una criatura sale volando y lo atrapa con sus garras de los hombros y los lanza contra el campo de maíz , el monstruo le agarro de los brazos y lo volvió a lanzar , pero Tommy tomo su sierra y le hiere la ala izquierda atravesando su membrana , Creeper con su ala derecha le hace un corte en el rostro ,Learthface toma su mandil y le trata de asfixiar pero el ser deja salir su gruñido y con sus colmillos , Creeper le hace un corte en el pecho de Tommy , este tomo su hacha de carnicero y le hace varios cortes en la espalda

- no podrás matarme así barrigón - Creeper se levanto y con sus garras le hacia varios cortes en el cuerpo - ahora veras humano -

el monstruo lo desgarro y con sus feroces golpes lo derrota , Creeper le desgarro el hombro con sus potentes garras le empieza a abrir heridas en el rostro y en el cuerpo , Tommy rueda en el suelo toma la cierra y le hace un corte en el pecho haciendo que Creeper caiga de rodillas ; tommy toma la cierra y le atraviesa el pecho , luego se lo retira y nuevamente le entierra la sierra en el cuerpo , con su hacha le da un golpe en la cabeza y se la clava ... Tommy la retira y se voltea para tomar su moto sierra pero siente un frio en su nuca y cuando se voltea Creeper le atraviesa el pecho con sus garras y luego le rompe el cuello , Creeper le abrió el estomago para alimentarse de sus intestinos y levanto su cuerpo y se lo llevo volando mientras se devoraba sus entrañas

* * *

><p><strong>bueno el ganador fue Creeper y si se preguntan como lo se es porque hay un programa que me da los resultados , en muchos casos de diez peleas<strong>

**Tommy gano solo 3 peleas **

**Creeper gano las 7 peleas restantes **

**es por eso que Creeper ganaría , el próximo combate se decidirá la semana próxima **

**continuara... **


	2. Chapter 2

**el torneo sangriento **

**1_ Jason Voorhes **

**2_ Michael Myers **

**3_ Freddy Kruger**

**4_ Jisaw**

5_ Leatherface

**6_ Gohsftface **

**7_ Chucky **

**8_ Hannibal Lecter**

**9_ Jeepers Creepers**

**10_ Jack el destripador **

Como ya hemos visto en el capitulo anterior , Jeerpers Creepers logro vencer a Leatherface por u , ahora empezaremos un nuevo combate entre el participante numero 8 Hannibal Lecter y el participante numero 7 Chucky , Que empiece el baño de sangre en 3...2...1...¡ YA !

* * *

><p>El muñeco estaba persiguiendo a una mujer por la carretera , pero cuando sintio el ladrido de los perros , noto que la mujer estaba gritando , el muñeco camino con cuidado mientras caminaba , pero al ver que la mujer cayo colgada de un árbol el muñeco maldito se asusto y la ve con trozos de su cuello salido hacia afuera , el muñeco le apuñala el pecho con su cuchillo<p>

- que porquería ¿ quien hizo esto ? -

el enano de cabellos rojos escucho el ladrido de de un perro , Chucky voltea y ve al perro que le agarro el brazo , cuando el muñeco era arrastrado el perro lo suelta y ve al hombre con el bozal y los dos se miran fijamente

- ¿ quien eres viejo ? - el muñeco se logro soltar del perro que corrió a las piernas de su amo , Charles se levanto con la sangre que goteaba de su brazo - AH maldito me las pagaras viejo feo -

- vete de aquí muñequita barata ... no me haces apetito comer un trozo de látex - el caníbal se voltea pero sintió un disparo en su brazo , el doctor Lecter voltea y ve al muñeco con una pistola , el doctor Lecter le ordena a su fiel perro que lo matara , el can obedece y se lanza contra el muñeco

- ah suéltame o te voy a hacer barbacoa - el muñeco comenzó a disparare al perro hasta que cayo muerto , Chucky no contento con eso le vació su arma en el cuerpo del perro hasta que se le gasto las balas - que porquería -

el doctor Lecter comenzó a lanzar sus trampas contra el muñeco de cabellos rojos pero el simplemente tomo su cuchillo y se trepo a los techos de la cámara del doctor Lecter y con una cadena destroza el cristal de la ventana para ingresar por el techo

- hola doctor Lecter - el muñeco tomo una botella y se la arroja al doctor pero este se agacha y le lanza un cuchillo haciendo un corte en la mejilla del pelirrojo , el muñeco le lanza las cadenas para usarlas como lazo enredando los pies del doctor , este trata de desenredarlo pero el muñeco se le lanza y le muerde la oreja al hombre con hambre de carne

- ah maldito , te desgarrare de la garganta - el muñeco trato de desgarrar la garganta con sus uñas pero el doctor de cabellos rubios lo lanza contra la mesa con gran fuerza , Chucky toma un tubo de laboratorio con un liquido caliente y se lo arroja , Hannibal le lanza a otro de sus perros que lo toma de la cabeza

- vez muñeca cabreada , no me puedes ganar -

el muñeco de ojos azules le abre el hocico al perro y le mete un montón de jeringas y con sus manos le cierra el hocico hiriendo al animal pero cuando toma una botella y la rompe pero cuando voltea y ve que el doctor no estaba , el muñeco se desliza por los tubos de ventilación hasta llegar a un centro de herramientas , el muñeco se sale y ve un cuchillo que estaba en un altar donde el se acerca , cuando lo toma una cuchilla cae y le arranca la mano , el muñeco grita de dolor mientras veía como su mano perdía sangre y estaba tirado en el suelo

- ese viejo del demonio me las pagara - el muñeco tomo un gancho y se lo clava en en brazo donde le faltaba la mano , de repente se escucho la voz de lecter

- lo ves muñeco de hule , no puedes contra un genio ... soy el origen del mal -

Chucky se salio del cuarto mientras un rastro de sangre lo seguía , pero al entrar a la cámara , las cadenas caen con ganchos que trataron de tomarlo pero el muñeco se agacho y se arrastro mientras los ganchos se hamacaban de un lado a otro , cuando el muñeco sale y entra a otro cuarto donde ve una silla , Chucky le apuñala la espalda pero solo cae un muñeco de trapo , cuando le descubre el sombrero un gas pimienta que le lastima los ojos al muñeco , el hombre vestido de negro sale corriendo mientras el pelirrojo veía todo borroso

- maldito anciano de porquería -

Chucky se froto los ojos y un trozo de metal lo golpea en la cabeza derribando al muñeco de ojos azules , Chucky ajusto su gancho y se trepa por las paredes , por una ventila ve como Hannibal lo estaba buscando pero cuando se le lanza contra el medico el voltea y le clava una espada en en vientre , el muñeco trato de arañarlo pero solo le hace un corte en la mejilla , Hannibal le entierra mas la espada y el con la poca vida que tenia ve como el doctor Lecter lo lanza a un tanque de ácido y comienza a derretirse mientras el doctor lecter abandonaba el edificio con la mano del muñeco como trofeo

- te dije que no le ganarías a un genio del mal -

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado la pelea , y si , es cierto el doctor Lecter ganaría debido a su inteligencia , la próxima vez mas muerte , mas sangre , recuerden que los cuartos de finales serán votados por los fanfic... hasta pronto<p>

continuara...


End file.
